vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Genderbent Vocaloids
Genderbent Vocaloids are Vocaloids with the gender switched. This is very common among Western fandom. Usually Genderbent Vocaloids are actually Vocaloid songs pitch-changed to create a male or female vocal; they are rarely songs made with a different voice configuration. In Japan though, voice configuration is often the way Genderbent Vocaloids are created. A tutorial by a Western Vocaloid user gives tips on how to create a Genderbent song correctly by the programs configuration. Miku Genderbends Mikuo Hatsune (初音ミクオ Hatsune Mikuo) is Miku's genderbend. Personality-wise, he has no differences from Miku besides the fact that he is male, and that he carries a masculine and lower pitch of Miku's voice. He wears black trousers instead of Miku's skirt. His hair is usually loose and short, though some users draw him with one or two pigtails in the same manner as Miku's. Mikuo is drawn either in the same body size as Miku herself (in the same style as Rin & Len) or much older and bigger, with about the body size of Kaito. Sometimes he is seen as Miku's older brother, although this is rare. Here is a video featuring him. Kaito Genderbents Kaiko (カイコ Kaiko) is Kaito's genderbend (sometimes his sister, presumably the youngest in their family), using an octave (sometimes two) higher than Kaito. She is almost a female replica of Kaito. Two designs of Kaiko exists; one is the original Kaiko inspired from the anime and game Idolmaster (complete with a diagram), while the other one is a variant of Kaito's clothes. Kaiko sometimes uses her brother's assumed surname, Shion, Also Kaiko's voice is higher than the others. Example here Meiko Genderbents Meito (メイト''Meito'') is the male version of Meiko carrying a masculine version of her voice. Sometimes he also carries his look alike's assumed surname, Sakine. This is how he looks like and the younger Sakine version can be seen here. Gakupo Genderbents Gakuko Kamui (神威がくこ Kamui Gakuko) is the female version of Gakupo, using a higher octave of his voice, with occasionally some Gender Factor adjustment. Depicted as wearing traditional kimono, while keeping trademark traits and accessories of Gakupo intact. There are known variations to this costume however, like this, this, and including a feminine touch in Gakupo's default outfit. This is also another example of a more feminine version of her. Here is an example of Gakuko singing, and This is her "box art". Luka Genderbents Luki Megurine (巡音ルキ Megurine Ruki) is Luka's male counterpart. His hair is short and he has the same color scheme and clothes as Luka besides his black pants. He sings one or two octaves lower than Luka. Examples of his singing can be found here (Youtube playlist), and this is what he looks like. Some people prefer to call him "Luke" (ルーク Ruuku), but this is rare. Some believe that the pronunciation of "Luke" is the same as "Luka" in Japanese, however, this is incorrect. Gumi Genderbents Mugi (むぎ Mugi) is Gumi's male counterpart. He has sloppy green hair and goggles. Some people prefer to call him "Gumo" (ぐも Gumo) or "Gumiya" (ぐみや Gumiya). Here is a video with his voice. Sweet Ann Genderbents Spicy Andy is Sweet Ann's male equivalent. A magician. Called "Pepper Jack" due to his flavor being Spicy. :Main article and detailed information : Spicy Andy Sonika Genderbents Akinos is Sonika's genderbend. Here is an example of his singing. Akinos' name is Sonika's name spelt backwards. Miriam Genderbents Wiriam is the genderbent version of Miriam. He is depicted with silver hair, lime-green eyes, and matching green headband. His voice is a lower version of Miriam’s, and can be heard in this video, which he does the lead vocals with Gakupo as a backing voice. Other songs Wiriam has contributed in can be heard here and here. This is what he looks like. Big Al Genderbents Little Alice (or "Big" Alice) is the gender bend of Big Al. She can be heard in this video. Her own offical representative is depicted of her dressed in the same attaire as Al, with breasts and a ponytail. Lily Genderbents Li♂ (リィ Rii♂)is the genderbent version of Lily, created by the Japanese fandom. He has short blonde hair and clothing similar to Lily's. His voice can be heard here and here. In early stages of the fandom he was called Lily♂ ocassionally, and sometimes is called Lucian and Lilio. His persoanlity is portrayed as somewhat easygoing. Category:Fanmade Vocaloids